WALKING WITH ANARCHY
by UNICORNIE
Summary: The Greene Farm is burnt and over run. Glenn's younger sister Gianna and Beth escape together. Sitting on the highway waiting for survivors the 2 young girls hear Daryl's bike but instead of the familiar red neck the noise comes from another outlaw on his Harley. (BETHYL)X(JAX/OC)
1. The Kings Will Bow

**NOW**

When I first encountered the dead, I was in fact 99.9% sure I wouldn't make it past the hour. But it's been 6 years now.

And I'm Still Alive.

Lots have changed… aside from the walkers of course. The government fell and Kings rose to power. State lines vanished and Territories replaced them.

These days if you weren't aligned to a King you might as well be a walker.

But these mighty Kings of this wasted land - they too have things they fear most. And a higher power they must answer too:

**TELLER** and **DIXON**

Names even Kings will surrender too.

But for me they're merely Jax and Daryl.

I've known Daryl practically since the beginning of the end.

I've Loved Jax from day one of our beginning.


	2. The Point 1 Percent

**.1%**

I wish I didn't. I truly wish I didn't remember THAT day so clearly.

I still can smell the morning coffee my mother brew for my older brother Glenn before she left for work. Glenn wasn't back yet from his night shift at the pizza parlor.

I on the other hand was finishing packing. Funny that on THAT day I was packing, like I knew this would be my life till the end. Just packing ALL the time. Moving from place to place.

But I didn't know. If I had known. I wouldn't have fought with Glenn the night before. I would have woken up extra early to see my mom off. Maybe add in a hug that last a few seconds longer than usual. But I didn't know.

Instead I zipped up my duffel and waited on the porch of my house. Looking out on to the empty streets. Waiting. Another thing I would be doing a lot after THAT day.

'Beep Beep' – A truck beeps as it turns in to my drive way.

"Get in"- Beth

I pulled my duffel over my shoulder and walked down the porch steps and in to the large rusty farm truck.

"She's something Beth" – Gianna

"It's a truck and that's all I wanted. Don't hav ta be new just hav ta be all mine."- Beth gave me a wide grin as I pushed my bag behind my seat.

Beth put the gear in reverse and began to back out of my drive way. I was busy playing with the stereo to pay any attention to the house, my house I would never see again.

"Mama was askin about you, bet your ears will fall off with mama trying to catch up with what ya been up to her' in the city." –Beth

"Not like its much different for the farm. Just a lot more crazier people that's all." – Gianna

I pulled my window down and felt the warm Georgia breeze slip between my fingers.

"I'm surprised you didn't come with Maggie. It's still 2 hours of a drive. I can just picture Hershel sittin you down for a 'safety' talk" – Gianna

"I practically begged Maggie to talk to daddy about letting me come alone. And sadly it end up with having the 'safety' talk TWICE!"- Beth

It was funny watching Beth fume over her father's over protective nature. It made me wonder if I would have felt the same way if my father would be concerned of my every move. I would think so. But I would never now.

"I'm just excited you decided to come down to the farm for the weekend, we can ride horses, eat ice cream out on the field and just fall asleep without a care in the world. And you get to meet Jimmy." - Beth

"He's that farm boy you're dating right?" - Gianna

"More flirting than actual datin" – Beth

Beth pulls in to a gas station for snacks and drinks just before we get on the highway to the Greene Farm. I loved it there. If I ever needed to know the definition of FAMILY the Greene's Farm was the place to go. It was my like very own secret. A place I could go and escape the busy world.

Beth and I walk in to the air conditioned gas station. The cold air hitting are bodies. It did feel good after being in the hot truck. Not going to lie the 2 hours to the Farm is going to be boiling.

I grabbed 2 diet cokes and Beth got a few chips for the ride. We walk up to the register.

Hot air hits my skin. I turned to look and was 2 guys walk in. The Dixon brothers. Back then and now… everyone knows and knew the Dixons. Maybe for different reasons now, but the point is the Dixons always made their presence known.

Back then Merle Dixon was the more famous brother. He was rude, vulgar and racist. I kinda miss his approach on life now. Kill it now rather than later.

"Look what we got her' Darlina, two birds. A blonde and a China girl" –Merle looks up and down at us. I could tell Beth was uncomfortable with the man pushing 45 looking at her as his prey. His younger brother didn't say much.

I put the drinks on the counter and try to ignore the 'compliments' from Merle.

"Tight asses, Merle can loosenin' it up for ya. Darlina which one ya want." – Merle

I rolled my eyes as the cashier handed us the bag. As we were about to leave the station that's when it happened … Beth and I's first WALKER.

BANG

It was a gun shot.

"What the Hell?" – Merle walked up to the door to see the cause of the gun shot

THUD

A walker slams in to the glass door of the gas station.

"THE HELL!" –Merle jumps back . I would too if I saw a dead man walking.

Beth, Daryl, Merle and I plus the cashier were all frozen.

As I locked eyes with the dead man. I could see his empty eyes telling me I would not live to tell my tale of surviving this 'bath salt high as fuck motherfucker's' attack. Because that is exactly what I thought it was. Georgia wasn't far from Florida and the new drugs could have moved its way to my hometown.

But it wasn't a guy high on bath salts like we all wished it was.

It was a god damn walker.

And that's how I met Daryl Dixon. He's defiantly not the same timid man he was back then.

**STATEMENT: Walkers will change you. FOR THE BETTER.**

After getting his senses back Merle eventually got the walker. I remember Merle getting 4 cartons of cigarettes as gratitude from the cashier for catching 'the crazy bastard' … Then the brothers left as quickly as they came.

Beth and I stood there and were slowing sinking in what we had just witnessed: our first murder, kill and walker.

During our ride to the farm we listened to the emergency broad casts- there were similar sightings being reported across the nation.

I didn't call my mom knowing her phone would be off during surgery hours. I know now that my mother being in a hospital with death lingering around every corner were the few who would have died first. But I did call Glenn. Stupid asshole had is phone off.

When we reached the Greene's. It looked like everyone on the farm was already aware that something wasn't quite right with the world.

**I was 99.9% sure I wouldn't make it out of that gas station. Because when you see your first zombie the first thing that pops into your head is NOT "I'm so going to live" but it's silence and then "oh shit I'm going to die". But damn that .1% - Merle Dixon saved my life. Rest his dirty Soul.**


	3. The Beginning of The End

**The Beginning of The End**

**'SOPHIA STAY HERE WE WILL COME EVERYDAY'**

Was written on the front windows of a very dusty yellow vehicle. Packaged snacks, a jar of peanut butter and water bottles were on top of the hood.

Sophia.

She was the reason I found my brother.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

60 some odd days.

I was cut off from the outside world. The Greene Farm had literally become a secret sanctuary.

The days were absolutely normal.

I hadn't seen another walker since THAT day.

Otis, Billy, Arnold and occasionally Maggie would venture out for supplies. But when they returned, nothing was said.

And the days continued to be absolutely normal.

I hoped my mother had gotten out. I wasn't completely aware of the 'OUTSIDE' situation so I guess it was plausible idea. For the first time I was incredibly glad my brother was working at a pizza place because either delivering pizza or on his way home during Day Zero, I could defiantly say 'at least he was in a vehicle'. At least he was moving. I held on to that thought.

The morning was mundane. No odd wind blowing from the east to tell us 'this day would be different'. Beth and I were cleaning up breakfast. That's when Otis busted in to the house. Maggie quickly followed and from behind a man carrying a young boy was in a complete panic as he rushed in.

We soon found out Otis mistakenly shot the boy.

The boy's name was Carl. His father, Rick. Rick Grimes.

Rick said he had a group out on the highway. His wife and a few people from Atlanta, Georgia. Hershel wasn't thrilled that Rick wanted to bring them HERE. The Farm. But with Otis shooting Carl, Hershel really wasn't in a position to let them fend for themselves.

So Hershel sent Maggie on her horse to inform the situation to Rick's Group.

And the first guy Maggie found and gave directions to the FARM would be the last guy that she would ever love.

Her soul mate.

My brother Glenn.

I didn't see Glenn until the following day when Rick's entire group came to the Greene's.

I was inside the farm when Beth ran in.

"It's Glenn!"- Beth

I don't know what I was doing but it all stopped. I dropped whatever I had in my hand and ran outside. I do recall pushing Maggie aside as I sprinted.

"Sorry Maggie!" – Gianna

My Bare feet hit the grass hard. Beth was behind me. Maggie was yelling. But her voice got further away.

I ran towards the new group huddled by the old well.

My brother should be standing right in that crowd.

But that idiot wasn't there when I got close.

The men in the group were holding on to a long rope tightly. I follow the rope and then I see it.

My idiot brother down inside the well with a fish walker.

"Pull me up!" – Glenn

I lean in to see the walker reaching for Glenn

"Pull him up! Pull him up!" – Gianna

I scream towards the men holding on to my brother's life line as I look down.

"Gianna?" –Glenn looks up to me confused. But mostly terrified from the walker below.

"Why the HELL are you down there!" – Gianna

I was laughing as I looked below the well and to at my brother. Still an Idiot. Still Alive

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I touched Sophia's name. The glass was hot from the sun's heat hitting of the window.

Thank you Sophia.

Thank you for bring my brother back to me.

But I lost him again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I had good memories at the farm. When Hershel decided to allow Rick's group to stay, I was thrilled. I introduced Glenn to Maggie finally after all these years of knowing Beth.

They seemed to hit it off.

Beth and I were more excited to become sisters – sister in laws. Planning their future wedding on the farm… right after we heard they did it while on a run inside a pharmacy.

Camp fires, more life at the farm and Daryl got shot.

But the good days would pass.

Daryl found his Sophia he was looking for. Dead and walking

After that day it changed. Like the land we lived on didn't want us there anymore.

Bad things started to happen.

Then the night of the fire started it all.

I don't know how it all came to be. But walkers were everywhere.

Beth and I were supposed to escape inside the RV. But things didn't plan out exactly perfect.

Beth and I got split.

I couldn't tell the difference between humans and walkers. Everything was just on fire.

There was no Glenn. No Maggie. No Hershel. No Rick. No pregnant Lori and No Daryl.

I was alone inside the fire.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I lean on Beth's shoulder thinking of that night.

Daryl had found me wondering around the forest. He brought me back to Sophia's car. As soon as I saw Beth standing there and she saw me. We ran to each other. Both relived.

Beth had gotten out with Daryl. He had found her running up the hill and gave her a ride. She made it sound like a 80's rom com minus the killer zombies.

We sit next to Daryl's bike while he's out searching for survivors. Been on the highway for 2 days waiting for the group. But no one came.

We heard it then. Harleys riding hard towards us. Beth and I crawled under Sophia's car.

_"Ya hear anyone. Hide. I'll be back."_ –Daryl's voice rings inside my head.

The bikes stop a few cars away.

"Jackie boy" – Chibbs Irish filled accent. I could tell Daryl's bike got the attention .

"Who would leave this beauty alone?" – Tigg

"Tigg check it out" – Jax

Beth and I scooted further underneath the car. The steps grew closer.

This man Tigg. Stopped next to Daryl's bike, it sounded like he was scanning over it, like checking it out.

"Jax, she's got an owner. Been kept up."- Tigg

With that it sounded like he was walking away from us and headed back to his group.

I held my breath. So was Beth.

Without any signal my ankles were grabbed harshly and I was being pulled out from underneath the car.

I tried to stay under but the harder I fought the tougher he got as he pulled me out. I completely scratched the shit out of my arms and knee caps.

Beth was still under the car. I shook my head a little when it looked like she was about to make her presence known.

I look up from the ground and see 3 guys. One had tinted glasses and 2 scares on the sides of his checks; the other bastard who pulled me out was lean and had a bit of a wave in his brown hair. I couldn't see the third guy from the glaring sun.

He took his ray bans off and squatted down to get to my eye level.

Then I saw them. His baby blues looking out at me from under his dirty blonde locks.

"She's your Harley?" - Jax

"No. it's mine"

I didn't say anything. It was Daryl and his crossbow pointed to the guys. The 2 men still standing pulled out guns and the blonde kept his eyes locked on mine.

"It's his" –Gianna.

Even if Daryl was a hunter. 3 Guns beats 1 Crossbow.

"You his too?" - Jax


	4. The Atlanta Charter

**Atlanta Charter**

_(3RD POV)_

The highway was dry and empty. A grave yard of abandoned cars for just miles and miles without an visible end.

An Asian girl with lightly waved shoulder length caramel hair is sitting on the road in between a hunter with a crossbow and 3 men with guns. By the way her friend Beth is still underneath Sophia's car.

Gianna looks at the heat the dirty blonde had clipped on his belt. He was for sure carrying.

"You his too?" – Jax

The blonde points his chin to Daryl.

"We waitin' for our group. Move aside."-Daryl steady's his crossbow.

Jax rubs his out grown beard. Then stands up, Giana's eyes follow him. His two followers move closer to Jax still having their guns at the ready.

Jax puts his hand on Tig's gun and pushes it down. Tig lowers his gun. Chibs follows. But the men hold their gazes at the armed hunter.

"S'rry about all that Darlin', Tig here can get a little rough." –Jax looks at Gianna

Daryl slowly lowers the crossbow but keeps his finger on the trigger. Ready at any moment to pull up and shoot.

"You said you're waitin' on your group." – Chibs

Daryl gives a small grunt. Meaning yes. But Gianna wasn't 100% sure they understood Daryl's language. Darylism is a hard topic to understand.

"Yea, we're wait for my brother and … others" – Gianna

Jax takes a good look at the girl now. She was on the thinner side. Clothes and hair wasn't that dirty compared to some people he met before which met they must have been settled somewhere with decent water flow but she did smell of burning fire wood.

"That smoke. Belongs to ya?" –Jax

Daryl and Gianna look up at the sky towards the farm. Dark smoke rose from the burning or burnt farm house. They didn't answer.

They didn't need to. Jax got the picture. They just about lost their group. Jax turns to Chibs and whispers to his VP and walks away to his bike. Chibs give a nod to Jax.

"Have a Charter close by."-Chibs

"Charter?" – Daryl voice got a tad lower and he got defensive again and Chibs felt it.

"Easy, no ones going ta force ya lad. Just looks like ya need a place to gather your thoughts" – Chibs points to a disheveled Gianna.

In the back of Daryl's head- Gianna and BETH would be better off with a bit of sleep and decent food. But he couldn't just let the girls and himself follow strangers / their own group was still out there somewhere.

"Is it a community?" –Gianna slowly got up from the ground. Tig gave a small chuckle at the word 'community'

"If someone says community you better haul ass the other way doll. These days community equals cult. A Charter is whatever you want it to be. Safe haven, home or just a pit stop." –Tig

Gianna looks to Daryl.

Daryl seemed to think- he WAS running thin.

Daryl heard Jax's Harley start up. Biting his thumb nail, he gives it a second, then looks to Chibs and Tig.

"Got's me another girl." – Daryl nudges Gianna little.

Jax keeps his eyes on Daryl but more so on Gianna. The Asian girl squats down and looks underneath the car.

Beth crawls out.

"Hi."- Beth

Chibs looks at the 3 strangers. A very odd mesh up. A hunter, An Asian and A blonde.

Tig turns to look a Jax on what to do.

Jax give a nod. They were taking in the 2nd girl too.

"The ride isn't that long." – Tig walks over to his bike and straddles on her.

Chibs looks at Daryl's bike and then the 2 girls.

"One of yous gonna have to ride with us."- Chibs.

Chibs waited for an answer.

"Can't take all day to decide"-Chibs

"I'll go." – Gianna volunteered

"Alright then, Follow us." –Chibs walks off.

"Daryl. Can we trust them?" –Gianna asks

Jax reeves his bike. He's getting impatient. The sound of Jax's bike echos on top of the dead highway.

"Always trust the sound of a good Harley." –Daryl whispers to Gianna

Gianna takes a breath and begins to walk away from Daryl and Beth.

"Im gunna be right behind ya" – Daryl spoke a bit louder so the 3 men could hear.

Gianna gets closer to Jax, Chibs and Tig.

Chibs back seat had been already taken up by what looked like supplies. Tig and Jax's backseats were empty. She looked to Jax and then Tig. Jax seemed like a safer choice rather than the man who forcefully pulled her out from underneath the car.

It looked like she was turning her body towards Jax when Chibs spoke.

"Ey girlie. No one rides backseat of Jackie's bike." – Chibs points to Tig's bike.

Gianna looked a little hesitant thinking of ride with Tig.

"Don't worry he don't touch youngin'"- Chib's give a wink.

Gianna walks over to Tig as he hands her a strap on helmet.

"Safety first"- Tig

Gianna straps on the helmet then hops on the bike behind Tig, securing herself on to him the best as she could.

Jax waits till Gianna is fully on and then rides off.

Chibs follows

Tig and Gianna after

Daryl and Beth at the end.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It wasn't a lie. The ride wasn't that long; 20 minutes straight ride no turns. The bikes rode on the open road. A few walkers seem to follow but are soon left in the dust.

As the boys got closer to the 'Charter' the gates opened. Guys in similar black leather vest stand by the front.

As Jax, Chibs and Tig ride inside Gianna turned her head to see make sure Daryl and Beth were inside too. As she watched Daryl smoothly enter through the gates she relaxed a bit. The Guys in vests closed up as fast as they open the gates.

Gianna could read 'SONS OF ANARCHY' on the backs of their vest.

Tig comes to a stop and Gianna gets off. Daryl parks his bike right next to Tig's.

As Gianna stands back and gets used to the feeling of stepping on land. She is able to see a whole line of bikes parked next to each other. Almost like it was on display.

"Welcome to the Atlanta Charter" – Jax

Jax gives a large smile and walks away with Chibs and Tig following from behind.

"You okay?" – Beth walks up the Gianna

"Yea. It was just a ride" – Gianna watched Jax walk towards what looked like a bar/automotive garage all in one.

She sees Jax walk up to a woman holding a small toddler boy. Her wild curls blew in the wind as she handed the little boy over to Jax with a smile.

Jax took the boy and walked in to the bar(?)as soon as Jax couldn't be seen the smile disappeared from the woman with curly hair as she looked at Gianna and Beth before she herself entered the bar.

"Hey." – a commanding voice broke Gianna's gaze. It came from an older woman with dark brown hair with a few strands of blonde mixed in. Gianna took notice of the lady's scare in-between her chest. Heart surgery; Gianna noted in her head.

"Gemma."- Gemma pulls her hand out at Daryl. Daryl just looks at Gemma's hand awkwardly and Beth saves the situation by quickly shaking hands with Gemma.

"Hi. I'm Beth. This is Daryl and Gianna" – Beth smiles alittle bit too wide but what can you do.

"Hi" – Gianna give a short wave.

"Looks like my son brought in an interesting bunch. How long you staying" – Gemma

"playin' it by ear" – Daryl

"Got it. Wont pry." –Gemma

From the side a scrawny looking guy wearing a leather vest jogs over to us.

"um angel vest?" – Scrawny guy looks behind Daryl's vest.

Daryl glares at him

"Pres. Wants to see you" – Scrawny guy

Scrawny looking guy waits for Daryl to answer or even just follow but Daryl stayed put.

"I got the girls Angel vest. Go do your boy talk" –Gemma gave a smile and ushered Gianna and Beth toward what used to be a Hotel.

Daryl watched the girls leave. The scrawny looking guy clears this throat.

"This way." –Scrawny guy

Daryl grunts and begins to move.

"I'm Jix. Prospect" – Jix

Awkwardness flows through Jix and Daryl as they walk.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. The Claws of Gemma

**The Claws of Gemma**

_(BETH POV)_

The original plan when we arrived at the Atlanta Charter was to stay for 3 days … maximum. The Sons as they called themselves took a liking to Daryl. I wasn't surprised that they did. He had many traits that would be valuable to them.

The setup of their Charter was practical. The main living quarters was an abandoned Hotel and next to it the Sons had built an Auto Body Shop/Bar attachment.

Gemma explained that the Sons are in a business of " trades". Of sorts … of course.

They tow in abandoned vehicles, fix them up and exchange it for whatever they need. 'All good morals' it's what Gemma says.

The founding charter was all the way in California. Charming, California to be exact.

From what Daryl could piece together the Sons have been marking territories across the States. And Daryl knows for a fact that vehicles weren't the only things the Sons were pushing around.

When the 3rd day past, we decided to stay a little longer. Just until we could find Glenn and Maggie or any clue that could lead us to our old group.

Daryl made it known that Gianna and I were NOT to be involved in the 'clubs' business. Which meant 'Gemma can't get her claws in' –his words not mine.

Daryl would go on runs with the guys while Gianna and I helped out at the garden.

That was the routine.

3 months passed. No sign of Daddy, Maggie or Glenn. No clues left behind by the old group.

Daryl fell deeper in to the Anarchy and so would we.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_(3rd POV)_

Jix and Halfsack were keeping watch by the garden area of the Charter. Normally the prospects wouldn't be on guard duty but Jax specifically assigned Jix and Halfsack.

Guard duty usually fell to guys who wanted to become a Son but weren't given the prospect title. But with Gianna and Beth out at the gardens more because of harvesting season/ 2 new groups of guys coming in for shelter; Jax wanted an extra pair of eyes he could trust.

So Jix and Halfsack helped the girls pull out potatoes in to baskets.

"Jix? Whats up with your name?" –Gianna

"Whatcha mean?" –Jix

Gianna tosses a medium sized potato in the basket. Jix was dig next to Gianna while Halfsack attempted to help Beth , but by the looks of it he was destroying more potatoes than gathering.

"Like Halfsack is Halfsack cause he has ya know Half a …" – Gianna nudges her head at Halfsack pulling a potato that's stuck to his shovel.

"Lets just say mine is short of Jizzer" –Jix winked.

"EW!" – Gianna lightly shoved him.

"Why are most of the prospect's names so focused on THAT area" –Gianna waves her hand at Jix's lower area from a distance.

"The adult term is PENIS" – Jix said with a serious tone.

"Stop no." – Gianna covered her ears and shook her head.

Jix tossed another potato in to the almost full basket.

"Ya wanted to know" –Jix

"Well I thought your name would have deeper meaning." – Gianna

"Really you thought Jix would have a deeper meaning with Halfsack right next to me?" –Jix

Gianna picked up her basket.

"I girl could wish." –Gianna stood up and began to walk back to the Hotel area.

She could hear Jix's laughter as she made her way around the Charter.

Gianna walks by the fences surrounding the Charter. The grass is golden and walkers lingered near. She was safe inside this fence while Glenn was out there trying to make it. Day by Day. It brought a little relief imagining Maggie with him. Cause god knows what shit of a situation he would get himself into.

'BUMP'

Gianna slams in to someone. Her basket of potatoes scatter on the dirt ground and the sound grabs the attention of a few walks making their way to the fence.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." –Gianna grabbed a few potatoes close by and began to put them back in the basket as she apologized.

Gianna looks up and see's Wendy. The wild curls welcoming Jax the first day Gianna came to the Charter.

Soon Gianna found out Wendy was more or less Jax's baby mama. And like all baby mamas she wasn't on the best of terms with the baby daddy.

Wendy just stared at Gianna picking up the loose potatoes.

"Hey Wendy, I didn't see ya there… you okay?" – Gianna

Wendy suddenly pulls Gianna up by the arms and rammed her into the fence. The walker's head turn to the loud metal shaking back and forth.

Gianna eyes the slow moving walkers coming towards her. She looks up at Wendy. Compared to Wendy, Gianna was only 5'2 maybe 5'3 on a good day but she was feeling 4 ft flat next to Wendy right now. Especially with Wendy's hands wrapped around Gianna's throat.

"You stay way for Able."- Wendy pushed Gianna harder in to the fence. A small metal wire was pushing in to Gianna's arm.

"I was just watching him till Gemma got back." – Gianna

"I see what you're doin. Playing nice with Gemma and getting Able on your side. Jax won't fall for that bitch act. So you stay away from my family… whore." – Wendy

"I was JUST watching him. And I haven't seen Jax since I got here. Get. Off. Of Me." – Gianna stared right back at Wendy. The rotting smell of the walkers got close.

Wendy's grip got tighter around Gianna's neck.

"We got a problem here?" – Gemma voice broke Wendy out of her trance.

Wendy's hand slowly lifts off of Gianna. The two women back away from the fence. The wire in Gianna's arm pulls out and blood falls down her thin arms.

"Anything else, Wendy?" – Gemma puts her hands to her hip as she looks at Wendy.

Wendy gets close to Gianna's ear.

"Dirty crow eater" – Wendy whispers in to Gianna's ear as she walks off giving Gemma a look. Gemma doesn't back down for a death stare. She enjoys them. Gemma watches Wendy leave and turns her head back to Gianna and her fallen potatoes

"You okay?" –Gemma walked closer.

"Yeah I guess I need to watch where I'm going." –Gianna bends down to finish grabbing the potatoes. The blood continues to drip down.

"mm hmm…"- Gemma

Gianna stands back up with the basket. Walkers are pulling at the fence.

"Follow me." –Gemma looks at the small crowd of walkers before walking towards the gardens in the back.

Gemma see's Jix and Halfsack goofing off while Beth is finishing off her basket.

"Penis 1 and 2 we got some walkers" – Gemma points to the direction of the small pile up. Jix and Halfsack quickly run towards the fence with the walker issue.

No if ands or buts because Gemma is Gemma and Gemma is law.

Gemma looks at the 2 girls standing in front of her. Covered in dirt and clueless in what this Charter is about. But Gemma was going to change that now that Angel vest was getting some important patches on his cut.

He was going to be family in a few hours. This meant these 2 doe eyed girls were family. And mama Gemma had a lot to teach.

"I need hands at the bar tonight."- Gemma

"But Daryl said-"-Beth was cut off

"Daryl don't make the rules in here. I. Need. Hands. At. The . Bar. Tonight. Got it."- Gemma cut each word short.

Gianna and Beth gave a small nod.

"Good." – Gemma eyed the girls again and let out an annoyed breath of air.

"We need to fix this shit first" –Gemma points to the girl's outfits then to Gianna's bleeding arm. Gemma waves her index finger at the girls to follow her. The strong woman turns on her heels and begins to walk.

"Gemma? We aren't the Bar Wench type." –Gianna

"Good. Cause I got enough crow eaters as it is." – Gemma

Gianna and Beth walk next to each other following Gemma. They hold their potato basket tightly.

"Daryl is not going to be happy about this."- Beth whispers to Gianna

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Leave your comments on how you think it's flowing~ **


	6. The Opportunity

**The Opportunity **

(3rd POV)

Gianna held her bleeding arm as she walked in to the biker bar. She entered the building for the first time since arrival. The smell of old cigarettes and bike grease swam around her.

The bar wasn't messy but that didn't mean it was kept in excellent condition either. Metal stools surrounded the wooded bar counter and someone was sleeping on the pool table. The lighting was dim and Chuckie was walking out of the back bar carrying a box of beers with his wooden fingers.

"Anna?" Chuckie stopped in his tracks. Surprised to see Gianna inside the bar, Daryl had numerously stated she and Beth were 'not allowed' in.

Gianna gives a small smile to the slightly startled and frantic Chuckie.

"Gemma said you guys had the first aid kit?" – Gianna

"Yeah. Give me a sec."-Chuckie hurried and placed the beer box on the counter and began rummaging around for the first aid kit.

The doors opened letting in some fresh air against the thick stale one she's been breathing in. Tig, Bobby and Jix walk in.

Tig spots Gianna.

"China Doll watcha doin in here?" –Tig

Over a few months besides Jix and Halfsack, Tig was the only member she got to know. It came as a surprise to Gianna. Tig had come up to apologize for his rash treatment during their first encounter. He had said when he saw her boots peeping out from underneath the car, memories of his daughter took over and his body just automatically reached to pull her out and see her face. He said:

"You had the same boots as my baby girl" –Tig

His eyes drifted far when he stated the reason of his 'attack'

Gianna asked if he had lost his daughter a walker but Tig said:

"Naw, death by a walker would have been a blessin." – Tig

Since then Tig often checked up on Gianna making sure she was taken care of. Tig had talk to Daryl before approaching Gianna knowing how protective he was of his girls.

"Cut my arm open"- Gianna looks to Tig and raises her right hand covering the flowing blood.

"Those potatoes fighting back?" – Bobby walks over to the couch and has a seat after he comments on Gianna's injury.

"Yeah. Rough bastards."-Gianna laughs it off as she eyes Tig. She was waiting for a scolding on how she wasn't careful and how infections these days can't be cured.

"That doesn't answer my question on why you're in the bar." – Tig pulls his bandana out and covers Gianna's wound.

"Gemma said the first aid kit was in here but Chuckie's lookin for it." –Gianna winces as the fabric touches her opened wound.

"It's in Jax's room. Towards the back of the bar."-Tig

Tig nudges his head in the direction of Jax's room. Gianna gives a small nod and walks off to Jax's room, half surprised Tig did ask her how she got the injury.

Gianna turned into the narrow hallway and stopped in front of Jax's door. All the members of the Sons live in the Hotel but Jax stays in the bar.

The last thing she wanted to do was be in Jax's room with the whole Wendy thing. And being in the Jax's room isn't the best feeling. Because the only women that enter his room are either Gemma or his crow eaters and neither sounded pleasant.

Gianna takes a breath and knocks the door.

Silence

She knocked again.

Silence

Gianna waited a moment before she opened the door slowly. As the room came to view it was empty. No sign of the blonde.

The thin girl walked in and shut the door behind her. Her eyes moved around the room look for the first aid kit. Jax's room was simple and seemed empty. It had a bed, desk and dresser but the room did seem homey or the feel of life.

As she moved around the room, Gianna spotted the first aid kit behind the bed all spread out on the floor.

Gianna sat down and twisted the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and dabbed a cotton ball with the liquid. She held the wet cotton ball over her opened wound.

Sting

That was the only feeling running through her arm. It was a tiny cut but the wound was deep. She was too busy with her arm she didn't hear the door open. And Jax didn't see the small Asian behind the bed.

Jax was tired and exhausted from the ride. The dirt from the road had settled down on his cut. All he wanted was a shower and then have some time with Able.

He placed his keys on his desk and took off his cut and then his shirt. A large reaper was drawn on his back. His defined muscles moved as he stripped his shirt off.

"Damn it" –Gianna

Jax turn to see Gianna wrapping gauze around her arm, or more like trying to and failing miserably. Her back was turned to him as his eyes settled to her. He wasn't alarm to see her or taken by surprise. He was more curious.

"Watcha doin?- Jax

his rough voice startled Gianna and she dropped the roll of gauze. She turned her head towards Jax.

"I needed the aid kit."- Gianna didn't look at Jax. She was actually trying to look anywhere else but him cause of the shirtlessness in front of her.

His arms were crossed and on his chest 'ABLE' was written.

"Looks like you doin a shitty job."- Jax walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked at her.

"Give me that and c'mere" – Jax pointed to the bed and reached out for the gauze.

Gianna popped down on his bed and handed the white gauze to Jax. Jax checked the wound out. His rough hands tried to be gentle as he grazed her arm.

"Isn't that bad. Whatcha do?" – Jax squeezes some more medication on to the wound and begins to wrap it like a pro. He had a lot of practice with cleaning up wounds. On himself and then some. It was common knowledge when working the 'job'.

"Ya know just a battle scar from gardening." –Gianna

"Sure. Cause I garden all the time." –Jax was being sarcastic and it was the first time in Gianna's eyes that he was remotely normal. None of that I'm the boss, I ride alone and cross me I'll kill ya vibe. He seemed completely normal.

He tightly tied the gauze around her arm and gave it a light pat.

She looked up at him to say thank you but his eyes where already on her and his damn eyes were intense. Blue waves just crashing on to her. Engulfing her.

She didn't understand crow eaters at all but the ones who followed Jax around like a lost puppy. Now she understood. He was Jax. Nothing more to say.

Her doe eyes look up at him and without any thought his body just moves closer to the girl. Words like 'Daryl' and 'jailbait' disappear as the girl in front of him innocently looks on to him.

Without a knock Jax's bedroom door opens. Gianna snaps her head towards the door while Jax lazily looks to see who it was.

Daryl stood at the door frame.

"Anna, get off that bed." – Daryl eyes Jax.

"Don't worry old man. I was just about to step in the shower, you can join me Anna if ya want." –Jax stands up from the bed and walks in to the bathroom. Leaving Daryl and Gianna alone.

"What the hell is going on?" –Daryl speaks through his teeth

"Needed the aid kit, I feel like a broken record…been saying this to everyone" –Gianna

"No, why does Gemma havin Beth and you workin at the bar?"-Daryl

Gianna was about to explain when Daryl holds up his hand at her. A motion meaning he doesn't want actually hear about it right now because he's furious.

"I leave for 5 days and you guys become whores. Prefect!"-Daryl mumbles his words as he walks off. Noticing Gianna hasn't followed he turns to look at her.

"Ya gonna shower with him or ya getting your ass out of that room?" –Daryl yells.

Gianna quickly zips off the bed and follows Daryl out on to the bar. Daryl had been gone like he said for 5 days. It's been the longest he's been away since they arrived. Jax took Chibs, Daryl and 3 prospects out on a 'RUN'.

"Did you find anything?" –Gianna looked up at Daryl with wishful thinking.

"No sign of your brother kid" –Daryl

Gianna gave a solid nod. It's not like she was anticipating it. But each time Daryl would come back from the 'outside' she would ask.

Daryl was headed towards the counter where Chuckie was showing Beth on working the draft beers. Gemma sitting on a stool watching her latest creation.

Beth was in tight jeans with a black tank top. Nothing too risqué but Daryl wasn't thrilled. Her blonde locks were let loose: "Always better when there's something to grab"-Gemma's voice rings in Gianna's ear.

"This is not okay" – Daryl's voice gets low as he talks to Gemma. Gemma like always doesn't seemed threatened as she hands Gianna a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Angel vest relax." – Gemma winks to Daryl and walks away patting his back like a little kid.

Daryl rubbed his chin as he walked over to the back table were most of the members were sitting. He was not a happy camper.

As the night deepened Jax finally made an appearance. The girls were fawning over him and he was the type of guy that never stopped a girl from fall of him or the type that will stop a girl from leaving.

The sons had brought in 2 new groups in to the Charter days before Jax left on his 5 day 'RUN'. It was looking like they intergraded right in. The new men at the bar were happy and content. There was woman, booze and more women.

The only sober male would have had to be Daryl. He was watching Beth and Gianna like a hawk. One wrong move from a guy and his cross bow would be up and ready.

What Daryl didn't know was Jax had the same idea expect of the crossbow. The weapon of choice would be anything sharp that was at arm's length.

Most of the 'settlers' –people who came from outside and stayed- were all aware that Beth and Gianna were off limits. Daryl was stern about this fact.

What the Sons knew was Beth was Daryl's and in an unspoken way Gianna was Jax's. End of story. They also knew Jax and Daryl were protective for 2 very different reasons

The problem accrues when 'outies' don't understand the rules. And the Sons only had 2 rules.

Protect your Charter

Hands off Old Ladies

Jax was drinking his beer as a blonde crow eater leaned on to him. His attention was 100% taken by another girl and she wasn't blonde. He followed the little Asian around the bar with his eyes. Making sure his belongings stayed his.

Tig walks up to Gemma.

"What's all this about Gem?" –Tig pointing his half empty beer bottle at the 2 girls running around the bar getting drink orders.

As Gianna puts down 4 shots an outie –people who just arrived and were leaving soon – grabbed Gianna by the waist and pulled her in.

Daryl was on his feet when Jax pushed Daryl down gently and made his way towards Gianna and her new found friend.

"I'm making sure Jax doesn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers." –Gemma watches Gianna trying to pull away from the drunkin man and her son deadly walking to his prey.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hey ya'll! I hope you liked this Chapter! It is a slow build up cause I want to guys to understand what the relationship is with the Sons and Daryl's group. And who's bonding with who~


	7. The New Arrivals

**The New Arrivals**

(3POV)

"Davis, ya wanna let go" – Jax said nonchalantly

The man holding on to Gianna looks over his shoulder at the blonde. Gianna is still trying to pull out of the harsh grip on her waist. The hold had gotten tighter as Jax got closer.

Jax's eyes focused on Davis but the blonde's peripheral vision was clearly on Davis's large hands squeezing Gianna's waistline. And Jax was not taking this bullshit.

"I don't really ask twice." –Jax

"She ain't taken or nothin'."-Davis

Jax gave a smirk but his eyes were NOT smiling. Next to Davis's ear was a 'click' sound of a gun trigger and he felt the cold lips of the metal shooter right next to his skull. Jax looked calm and collective as he looks on to Davis and the shooter holding the gun to his head. Gianna looks over and see's the shooter. She had never seen him in the Charter before. He had the sides of his head shaved it was inked on each side.

"Don't matter. If the Pres. says let go you fuckin' let go"- Shooter

Davis's hand tightened a little before he released Gianna. Jax grabbed Gianna's arm and pushed her towards the back of the bar, he still had his eyes on Davis and the shooter still had his gun in Davis's skull.

"It's funny isn't it?" –Jax

Davis keeps silent as Jax stares him down.

"You're supposed to ask me 'What is?'."-Jax

"What is?"-Davis is still and the bar is filled his cold tension.

"That you think this is a democracy, when in reality it's defiantly a dictatorship" –Jax

As soon as Jax finished his sentence Jax harshly grabbed Davis's hand that held Gianna and placed it on the table, then grabbed the neck of a beer bottle and smashed the bottom of the beer glass on to the table making the golden liquid spill out. Jax takes the neck of the jagged broken beer bottle and impales it in to Davis's hand. As the sharp edges puncture in to Davis; Jax digs the glass and slides it up Davis's arm causing him to scream.

Jax leans in to Davis.

"So when say let go. You don't talk back. You just let go."-Jax walks off back to his regular spot like nothing happened. And almost like magic the whole bar continued to carry on.

Jax sat down and scanned to room for the little Asian.

She was behind the counter with Beth and Daryl. Gemma seemed to be getting an earful from crossbow shooter.

As Jax pulled up a beer bottle to his mouth the gun man walked up to the table.

"Juice."-Jax

"Never a dull night huh Jax" –Juice

Jax shrugs a little and drinks his beer.

"When did ya get in."-Jax

"Just now."-Juice

"Where's Op"-Jax

"He'll be in, just grabin' somthin' out of the truck"-Juice

"It's good to have you here brother."-Jax

Jax placed a stern grip on Juice shoulder. The doors opened and Jax saw Opie's tall frame enter the bar. His childhood friend and the one man that was truly more than a brother to him.

Opie face was darkened and stern.

"Halfsack!" –Opie

Opie yelled out at the bar. Jax was a little surprise to see Opie in an angered state. Opie was a calm collective human. And he rarely raised his voice especially to prospects. It was odd.

Halfsack quickly ran up to Opie. Half scared shitless. Cause if Opie was angry this meant he was REALLY angry.

"Hey Opie"-Halfsack

Jax and the entire bar watched with curious eyes. The Sons were aware that if and when Opie lost his shit he lost it real good. So some of the members walked up next to Halfsack and Opie just incase Opie was going to lose it.

"You leavin' your shit just layin' around!"- Opie yells as he pull a girl out that was hidden behind his back and shoves her in to Halfsack.

Halfsack stumbled a little from the impact before he steadied himself and looked at the girl inside his arms.

"Cherry!?"-Halfsack

Halfsack see's Cherry's wide grin going from ear to ear looking up at him. Halfsack turns to Opie in confusion and happiness.

Cheers and inappropriate comments fill the bar from the Sons.

"Saw her roamin' around Charming. Thought we give her a lift."-Opie's thunderous laugh echoed inside the bar.

Halfsack gave an appreciative nod and looked to Cherry. He pulled the brunette tighter in to his side as he kept his eyes on her.

Opie watched to two love birds walk off. He grinned to himself as he himself made his way to Jax.

The night was on full blast.

Tig and Chibs seemed happy with Juice's arrival. While Jax and Opie hit off their night with bromance moments of catching up.

Opie and Juice got the 411 on Daryl, Beth and Gianna. Everyone making introduction and being introduced.

Opie and Juice road in from Charming checking up on all the other 'patched over' Sons Charters along the way.

As the night slowed down and the only people in the bar were the Sons and 2 prospects, Gemma locked the bar up. The Sons continued to talk as Beth and Gianna wrapped up the bar. There wasn't much they could clean because some of the Sons were sleeping on odd places in odd positions with their crow eaters and Sweet Butts. So moving them was out of the question and disgusting.

Beth was finished with her half as she waited for Gianna. Gianna was almost done wiping off the counter as Beth looked over to the table filled with Sons.

Her eyes locked on to a set of Angel wings in a crowd of Reapers. He must have felt the stare because Daryl turned over to look behind him.

He saw Beth sitting by the bar. Her blonde locks down and her blues smiling at him. She gave him a small secret wave. He gave a half smile and turned his attention back to the Sons and Gemma.

"Done."-Gianna

"Great, I'm ready to sleep for a week."- Beth put her head down on the counter over dramatically

"Me too" –Gianna laughed as she did the same

The two girls grabbed their bags and walked towards the back table where Gemma and the Sons were. Cherry was of course there too sitting on Halfsack's lap.

Gianna walked over to Gemma quietly not wanting to disturb the men.

"Hey Gemma, we're heading back"-Gianna

"Alright. Do you want one of the prospects to walk you?"-Gemma

"No it's okay."-Gianna

Gemma gave a nod and a smile. Gianna eyes landed on Jax who was talking to Juice about something that seemed to be freakin hilarious.

"Goodnight Gemma"-Gianna

"You too"-Gemma

Gianna walked over to Tig and said Goodnight before she left.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The outside weather was starting to get chilly. If Gianna had to guess she would say it felt like October. The crisp fall breeze might be the reason why.

"Do you think we'll find them before winter?"-Beth

Beth never spoke about the farm or the old group but tonight was different.

"I hope we do. But I don't know."-Gianna

The walk to the Hotel wasn't far but the pace they were taking was slow and steady.

"It feels like…the longer we're here, the less we think about them?"-Beth

"Yeah. I think we're getting too comfortable. Sometimes I don't remember Glenn's face and it scares me."-Gianna

"I know. I wish Glenn, Maggie and my dad are all together like we are."-Beth

Gianna turns to Beth

"They are. They gotta be."-Gianna

"I'm just afraid the longer we're apart from each other we won't find then"-Beth

They reached the hotel.

Gianna didn't say anything. She knew it was true but saying it out loud for even confirming with Beth statement frightened her because it might come true.

That night Gianna couldn't sleep. Beth was 100% right. If they couldn't find them soon, tracks will soon be gone – meaning Maggie and Glenn would be gone forever.

As Gianna kept herself in the living room, Beth was in the bedroom exhausted from the late night.

Daryl walked in.

"What are you doing up?"-Daryl

Gianna shrugged her shoulders. Gianna was sitting on an arm chair cross from Daryl's pull out bed. The sheets were just tossed on the bed in no particular way. Clothes scattered here and there and his crossbow sitting on the coffee table in between the couch bed and Gianna.

"You know if you sit there and stare at me sleeping I am going to find it creepy."- Daryl

"Shut up"-Gianna stood up and walked towards the counter and poured herself some water.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thank you for enjoy the story so far! We are slowly but surely getting up that hill!**

**Were you happy to see Cherry! **


End file.
